A number of devices are available for digitally measuring angles and inclines. Such tools are widely used in the woodworking and metalworking industries, as well as in construction and for a wide variety of other professional and household applications. These products can be used, for example, to measure and set the miter or bevel angle of a table saw. Such tools are also used to measure and mark construction angles in boards, panels, walls, flooring and various other types of work pieces and surfaces.
Angle gauges or inclinometers are typically compact and easy to use products for measuring angles in machine and power tool applications. However, these items are limited to measuring angles in a vertical plane. Inclinometers are ineffective for measuring angles in a horizontal or non-vertical plane.
Digital protractors are available. However, conventional tools of this type are almost always quite bulky and rather awkward to use. Typically, they do not fit or operate effectively in tight spaces and in restricted machine environments. Moreover, conventional digital protractors tend to employ an intricate construction and are fairly expensive to manufacture and therefore costly to purchase. It can also be difficult to set and hold a selected angle using known products of this type.
I have determined that the need exists for a compact, easy to use and much more precise digital protractor. A particular need exists for a low cost digital protractor suitable for use both by professionals in the machining, woodworking, carpentry and construction trades, and by laymen in general household applications.